


The Language Of Flowers

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron gets Kirsten flowers. Little does she know that his choice in flowers for her has a special meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language Of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic takes place prior to 1x10 and Kirsten knowing Cameron's feelings for her. Also, doing research on flowers is incredibly time consuming. Haha.

Cameron took another deep breath before he finally got the nerve up to knock on Kirsten's front door. He didn't know what he was so nervous about. It was just field work they were doing, but given the event they were attending to do that work, he had a few butterflies in his stomach.

When Kirsten finally answered the door, she was dressed in a way that took his breath away. Her blonde hair was down and she was wearing a simple, but elegant cream colored dress that came down just above her knees. His mouth opened slightly to say something, but no words came out. Luckily for him, Kirsten had a few.

"You're late." She announced dryly.

Cameron's eyebrows shot up in surprise and panic. "What!? No, I'm not!" He frantically glanced down at his watch to check the time and found that he was actually _**early**_ , not late.

Kirsten smirked slightly as he looked up at her and Cameron realized she was messing with him. "Ha ha, very funny. You almost made me sweat through my suit."

The blonde chuckled then gave him a puzzled look as she glanced down at the item he held in his hands. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the object.

Cameron was so transfixed on how beautiful she looked, he had completely forgotten all about it. "Oh! It's a- it's a corsage. Since we're doing investigative work at a Prom, I thought it might be fitting to get you one." He held it up slightly so she could get a better look at it. The corsage had 3 daffodils on it, two of them were yellow, one of them was white, and they were surround by some sprigs of green leaves and baby's breath.

"Oh. I didn't know that was a thing. I never went to Prom." She said simply with a slight shrug of her shoulders, seemingly unbothered by it.

"Neither did I." Cameron admitted, though his tone held a bit of disappointment and wistfulness to it.

"Just let me grab my shoes in the other room and we'll go." Kirsten told him as she headed down the hall and into her bedroom.

"Interesting choice of flowers there, Romeo." Camille spoke up from her seat on the couch, startling Cameron who had not realized that she had been sitting there this whole time.

Her comment made Cameron's eyes widened slightly and he swallowed nervously as he fidgeted with the corsage in his hands. "They're just ordinary flowers. There's not special about them." He tried to answer calmly and casually, but failed miserably at doing so.

Camille tilted her head and smirked knowingly at the floundering neuroscientist. "I worked part time at a florist one summer during high school." She informed him. "So I know **exactly** what those flowers mean." When he still refused to acknowledge that there was a special meaning behind them, the young woman simply leaned back, crossed her arms and went on explaining. "Daffodils can mean a number of things, like simply having regard for someone. But they're also know to mean unrequited love or your the only one, which I'm guessing was why you chose them for Kirsten."

A blush quickly crept it's way into Cameron's cheeks and he stared down at his feet. When he bought the daffodil corsage for Kirsten he hadn't quite expected anyone to _know_ the sentiment behind it. "Does Kirsten know what they mean?" He ask nervously, suddenly questioning if getting her the corsage had really been such a good idea after all.

The petite brunette on the couch gave a shrug of her shoulders and shook her head. "I doubt it. She's not exactly the flower type, so I think you're safe."

He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. "Promise you won't tell Kirsten?"

Camille made the motion of zipping her lips. "Secret's safe with me, but for the record **everyone** knows but her, even people who are blind _**and**_ deaf know. Why don't you just tell her already?"

"It's complicated." He answered tersely. At some point he hoped to finally tell Kirsten his feelings for her, but he wasn't prepared to have that conversation right this moment, so the flowers were his way of saying it without actually saying it. Plus, who knew if she even felt the same way or not.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Excuses, excuses. You're just scared."

But before he could respond, Kirsten reentered the living room. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Cameron answer quickly and firmly in an effort to drop the topic.

"Just talking about _chickens_ , that's all." Camille teased, looking at Cameron.

Cameron frowned and shot a glare over at her as Kirsten made a confused face. "You two are weird." She announced as she walked over to Cameron and started slipping on the pair of shoes on that she had retrieved from her room.

When she was done, he held up the flowers. "Here." Kirsten then held out her hand and Cameron gently slipped the corsage onto Kirsten's wrist. His fingers lingered their momentarily on her skin as he placed it on, before he let his hands return to his sides once more. The blonde gave her arm a small shake as the corsage settled nicely into place.

Though she really didn't understand what the big deal was about Prom, she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face at the gesture. "Thank you." She told him. Cameron nodded and returned the smile.

"You two have fun now!" Camille called out to them as they prepared to leave.

Kirsten put her hand on her hip and stared at her. "Camille, we're there investigating a case, not to party."

The brunette gave her a challenging look. "Well that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun too!" She turned to look at Cameorn, then added. "Have her home by midnight, otherwise she'll turn back into a pumpkin!"

Now it was Kirsten's turn to glare at Camille. Cameron shook his head and laughed, then held the door open for the blonde and the two headed out to his car. Though Cameron knew that this was simply work for a case, he couldn't help think that maybe, they'd finally get a chance to have that dance Kirsten had promised him back on Halloween.


End file.
